Bandit (Kharid Bandit Camp)
Bandits are attackable criminals that can be found at the Kharidian Desert Bandit Camp. They will attack anyone wearing any Saradomin or Zamorak clothing or accessories, as they are supporters of Zaros. Because of this, many people use this to their advantage while training and therefore earn a high amount of experience with little effort. They can also be pickpocketed at level 53 Thieving, which is slightly lower than their Pollnivnian counterparts. When players are near them wearing a Saradomin item, they will shout "Time to die, Saradominist filth!" Likewise, they will declare "Prepare to suffer, Zamorakian scum!" when they spot a player with Zamorak items. When players attack their fellows, they simply exclaim "You chose the wrong place to start trouble!" and attack you in a similar manner to the Al Kharid warriors. Armadyl items do not have the same effect. A good strategy for staying there longer is to bring some noted food items with you and restock by simply visiting the nearby general store, selling your noted food and buying it back in normal form. Bunyips are also a good option to take with you. Take a few summoning potions (4) and bunyip pouches with you, at a ratio of 4 pouches : 1 potion, drinking before renewing. When training the defence skill using the Guthan's set, which allows you to stay here training for very long periods of time, the recommended inventory consists of equal amounts of super attack and super strength potions, then simply taking 1 dose of each potion when you feel is necessary. If training in the pub, you may be overwhelmed if all are attacking you, so take a corner where 3 bandits are attacking you. The Guthan's set is cost effective as it will last about 15 hours, and most players can earn enough gold to repair the set in less than 2 hours so this is a viable way of training. Picking up the higher level herbs can assist in paying off the Guthan's set, or for some income while training. You can also use the Guthan's set for replenishing life points only, and use another weapon for the rest of the training. Another method of training is to wear excellent prayer boosting armour and use protect from melee. The Bandits drop the grimy ranarr required in a prayer potion and the chances of breaking even with this method is fairly high. In most events, the runes and ranarrs collected should even out the cost players spend on prayer potions. This method allows for fairly casual training as prayer drains slowly and the player is not losing life points. Also, if this method proves accurate, there are no repair expenses due to Barrows equipment degrading. Another method to train is to take Saradomin godsword or Saradomin sword as a Saradomin item and fight Bandits. However, this method may be slow since godswords have a very slow attack speed but the Saradomin godsword can heal you as well as boost your prayer points in order to survive and also use Prayer for boosts. Selling the drops you receive can also be a good way to make a profit or to buy potions to boost your levelling. If using a Saradomin sword, an alternate healing method is required. Works the same with Zamorak items such as the Zamorak godsword or Zamorakian spear as well. The Saradomin godsword can be taken and used for its passive effect to recover health and prayer points. Also, the regen bracelet is useful in this situation as it speeds up life point renewal. Another alternative for healing is bringing along the Enhanced Excalibur which heals life points as its passive effect, although the Seers' Village Hard Tasks need to be completed to receive the weapon. Completing the Elite Tasks will result in a larger gain from the passive effect. With the addition of the Twisted bird skull necklace, Split dragontooth necklace or Demon horn necklace (which restores 50 Prayer points per regular bone buried), when combined with the Bonecrusher, provides a near unlimited source of Prayer points, depending on how fast the Bandits can be killed, and the player's Prayer bonuses. This has become a very popular method, as it can also be used to supplement the use of Prayer potions. With a prayer bonus of around 38, an inventory of about 25 prayer potions would last a player about 5 hours and 6 minutes; whereas, if a player is using the necklace and a bonecrusher, this would increase to about 8 hours and 18 minutes. Furthermore, if you have 99 Prayer and the best prayer armour in the game (excluding the weapons slot), to stay at bandits indefinitely without the use of prayer potions when using this method, you would need to be able to kill roughly 7 bandits per minute. It can be useful for players with low prayer to use a prayer renewal potion with a twisted bird necklace and bonecrusher, as this may negate the need for prayer potions. This may be a better alternative due to the potion lasting for 5 minutes each dose, so an inventory of 20 prayer renewal potions would last over 6 hours. Locations *Bandit Camp (Kharidian Desert) (level 54) *West of Pollnivneach (level 54) Drops 100% drop Runes Herbs (Members) Weapons/Armour Other Items Universal drops Items thieved *Lockpick *Antipoison(1) *Coins (30) *Court summons Trivia *Although these are affiliated with Saradomin, bandits do not attack people with White equipment, Initiate armour, or Proselyte armour. *Once the player completes Desert Treasure, a Bandit when talked to will say "So you're the one who freed Azzanadra from his prison? Thank you kind sir/lady!" Ironically, they will still say this if you manage to talk to one in combat while wearing a Saradomin/Zamorakian item. de:Bandit fi:Bandit es:Bandit nl:Bandit Category:Zarosians Category:Gangs